Why Me
by Fallen Angel Jay
Summary: Embry Call always felt like the outsider who didn't belong. He was always the odd one out. What happens when he finally imprints but the one who is meant for him is the one who he can't have? Can Embry find a way to make everything in his life perfect or will he finally have enough with his crappy life. (no matter what I still suck at summaries sorry)


**Hello :) So I feel really sorry for Embry because both his best friends imprinted and he didn't soo I decided to make a story where Embry imprints.**

**In this story there are two werewolf tribes ... the Quileute's and the Makah's**

**Only eight of the Quileutes phased:- Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth.**

**So I' trying something with this story and I hope it doesn't suck.**

**So this is like an overview of the story and then the story begins from chapter one.**

* * *

_**Introduction/Prelude**_

**Background**

My name is Embry Call and my life is not one to be envied but to understand my story you have to understand a few things.

The Quileute Tribe

The Quileute are a peaceful people who dwell on the importance of respect, honesty and integrity. The Quileutes were said to descend from the spirit warriors, who were the first to shift from humans into wolves. The population was always small but never disappeared since it was believed that magic flowed in their bloodlines. They settled in La Push and did whatever was needed to survive, becoming fishermen and builders. The first Spirit Chief, Kaheleha, used the magic to leave his body (Astral Projection) and defend the tribe against the enemies. Only animals could see the warriors in their spirit form so soon they took the form of a wolf and continued to shift to protect the tribe. Soon there became four main bloodlines that shifted; the Black's, the Ateara's, the Uley's and the Pahoja's. The other people within those bloodlines; whether it be cousins or such, would only shift if the tribe where in danger. The Quileute's used to be a trusting people until one of their own betrayed them. When that happen the Quileutes became secretive. Only people within the village knew the legends and only the ones who were part of it knew it was true. They didn't have many enemies. In fact they only had two; The Cold Ones and The Makah Tribe.

The Cold Ones (as they relate to the Quileutes)/ The Cullen's

The Cold Ones, more commonly known as Vampires, were the wolves (shape shifters) natural enemies. After a cold one launched an attack on the Tribes killing innocent people, the Spirit warriors/shape shifters made it their legacy to hunt and destroy the heartless creature made of stone. The Cold Ones drank blood and killed mercilessly to satisfy their thirst. If a Cold One were to cross into Quileute territory they would be killed no questions asked. That was before the Cullen's. They claimed they were different, only feeding on the blood of animals and not humans, therefore they weren't a threat to the tribe.. A treaty was formed with them. Once they stayed off Quileute Land their true nature won't be exposed to humans.

The Makah Tribe

The Makah Tribe is the second enemy of the Quileutes. They possess the same power of shape shifting as the Quileutes. That is because the creator of the tribe was a Quileute. Chahta Pahoja was one of the original shape shifters/spirit warriors who were meant to protect the tribe but he became bored of the way they were living and keeping their shifting abilities a secret. He had confronted the other tribal leaders about it but they insisted on a peaceful life. That fancy houses and clothes did not matter but what did was the integrity and the heart of a person. Chahta had enough of the tribe's kind way and he took his wife and his two sons and left. Chahta and his wife Kiowa, had five more children, all boys but he realise that it wasn't enough to have his own tribe and he wanted to be a leader. Become better than the Quileutes and show them how they were supposed to be living. So he took other wives. The women who refused to become his wife he would take them to bed and impregnate them with his children. Soon he had over 100 kids, male and female, to call his own. The sons he had with his original wife, Kiowa, were the only ones who carried the name Pahoja, the other children took the last name of their mothers. He forced the boys to do like he did and take multiple wives, sometimes even their own sisters in order to ensure the tribe will grow. Chahta called the tribe Makah and labelled himself chief. He declared that only one who bore the name Pahoja could be his successor and his sons will have to fight to the death to see who will take over. To make things worse the tribe settled close to the Quileute tribe so that Chahta could show the other elders that he was better than them and he didn't need them. He was a ruthless leader and he raised ruthless people. They had no rules until one of Chahta's ancestors, Kiwigapawa Pahoja (better known as Chief Kiwi), decided that things were too out of hand and set down laws. Makah men had to take multiple wives, the least being five but at least three of those had to be Makah to ensure the line would carry on. A Makah's first wife had to be a Makah. A Makah female had no say in who her mate would be. At the age of 10 she would be promised to one of the males, at 16 they would meet and talk for an hour and at their 18 birthday they were to be married. If a Makah woman didn't not have a child within the first year of marriage she was to be killed. A woman worth is dependent on how many children she could birth. The tradition of the Pahoja men fighting to claim the title of chief was to continue. The fight would take place the day the Chief died and all Pahoja's were to take part, no matter the age. It was found that is times changed having a tribal name wasn't always socially accepted so it was said that all children would be given two names a tribal names to be used by their parents and a 'normal' name to be used by others. The women were under strict rules to stay away from Quileute boys and if that rule was broken the woman would be stoned to death in front of the entire tribe. The only female that was under stricter rules were the daughters of a Pahoja, mainly the ones who are born to the first wives. She was in charge of the well being of her brothers. She had to ensure that they ate before her, they were educated, clothed, everything before her. She was not allowed to marry and she had to stay pure. On the day of 18 birthday, she was to be killed as a sacrifice to the God's that blessed the Makahs with everything they had. The Makah's were a brutal people and they didn't care who knew it. They took their rules seriously.

So now you know that I can continue my story. As you know my name is Embry Call. My mother, Tiffany Call, was part of the Makah tribe and she fell in love with a Quileute. She got pregnant with me and she ran away so the rest of the Makah tribe wouldn't find out. She came to live on the reservation and made sure not to tell the rest of the tribe where she really was from but everyone knew I was different. I was the outside kid who no one liked. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V were the only two people that were my friends at first. They didn't care that I wasn't a true Quileute and they hung out with me. Even when my mother left me on the reservation to go marry some guy who lived in Forks. Gregory Wood, I think his name is. They had beautiful twins together, Maria and David. Mom lived with her new family in Forks but I refused to go so she left me on the reservation. I was contented with the fact that at least I had Jacob and Quil. Things became tense between us when I phased. Not only because I now hung out with Sam, Paul and Jared, who we (Jacob, Quil and I) previously thought were hall monitors on steroids but because I phased meant that my dad had to be a Quileute. All werewolves were descendants from the original four (well three, no one on the reservation was related to Pahoja, except me of course) in one way or another. Which meant by dad was most likely either Quil's, Jacob's or Sam's. At first I tried to argue that maybe I wasn't related to them at all, I mean look at Paul he was a Lahote. But apparently the Lahote's were related to the Uley's, the Cameron's and the Clearwater's to the Black's and the Ateara's and the Black's were related. Everyone who phased had Quileute blood which means I wasn't much of an outsider as I thought. I confronted my mother about it. At first she grounded me and told me I had no right to ask such questions but a couple of months ago she told me the entire story. How she was part of the Makah tribe but that's not why I phased. She fell in love with Joshua Uley, who she didn't know was married at the time, and got pregnant. Knowing that if the Makah's found out she'd be killed she fled but had nowhere to go so she took refuge on the Quileute lands. When she found out Joshua was married she gave him a choice, her or Sam's mother, Allison. He never did choose. I decided to tell Sam we were brothers but omitted the part where I was half Makah. They would kill me if they found out and my life was already too complicated. Makah's and Quileute's got alone worse than the Quileute's did with the Cold ones. I considered myself to be Quileute. There was no reason for me not to. Sam got over the fact we were brothers and when Jacob Quil V, Seth and Leah phased everything was good for a while. We were a pack and got along great. Until everyone began imprinting. Imprinting is when your wolf finds its soul mate. Only Quileute's imprinted, the Makah's didn't because they wouldn't know true love if it smacked them in the face. Imprinting wasn't a bad thing, it insured that the werewolf line would continue and the tribe would continue to be protected, but the god damn thing was supposed to be RARE! The entire pack imprinted. Sam had imprinted on Emily Young and they were engaged, Quil V had imprinted on Claire Young, Jared had imprinted on Kim Michaels, Seth had imprinted on Laura Greenberg, Leah had imprinted on Jason Thorne and Jacob had imprinted on half vampire, half human Reneesme Cullen. Everyone imprinted, except me. It was hard to see everyone so happy and go lucky with their soul mates while I stayed here, forever alone. Sometimes I would wish I could imprint, just so I wouldn't feel left out. Now that I have, I wished I didn't. I was practically breaking the rules. Although rules were important to us Quileutes, it could be bent. For example when Jacob imprinted on a Cullen and Edward had bitten Bella to save her life, technically they broke the treaty but because of all that happened they treaty was now non in void. The Cullen's and only the Cullen's could cross the line to our lands but then again they were never a threat in the first place. Any other vampire would be killed instantly. This is how I know my imprint would never be welcomed to the pack. She was looked upon as a threat. Of course, I Embry Call, the outsider, the weirdo, the one who things could never go well for had imprinted on none other than Hope 'Hopi'* Pahoja.

I couldn't stay away from my imprint but I couldn't be with her. What the hell was I going to do?

*Hopi means the peaceful one.

* * *

**Well that's the prelude ... hope it didn't suck too much ... will update soon**


End file.
